Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for
by If-Looks-Could-Kill-453
Summary: I knew at that exact moment there was nothing and nobody to help me I was all by myself in this world and the only one that could save me was myself. Damon Salvatore/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my very first story (A Damon Salvatore OC) I hope you guys like please review and what not :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries Characters, personalities or settings. No matter how much I wish!**

**Chapter one: I Need Saving**

I lay in my bed wishing that my bright yellow covers would swallow me up and hide me from this. I closed my eyes tightly; wishing, praying to anybody or anything that would listen."Please somebody save me." I whispered. My bed room door was slammed opened and a gruff voice said "Get up you lazy good for nothing teenager." I knew at that exact moment there was nothing and nobody to help me I was all by myself in this world and the only one that could save me was myself. "I said GET UP" I groaned as his foot connected with my ribcage. I quickly got up after that even though ever bone in my body told me not to. I stood up slowly ignoring the pain in my abdomen I slowly lifted my hand up during this movement my hand curled into a fist. It all seemed to happen in slow motion I brought back my arm and smashed my fist right into his face. He stumbled backwards in shock and pain. Then he stood up angrily. _Fuck _was the only word that came into my mind. I backed up as far as I could go before my back hit my third story window ledge.

He manically stomped over to me. The sound of his black combat boots echoed through my bedroom. I tried to lean away but there was nowhere else to go. I looked up just in time to see his fist collide with face. I groaned in pain and tried to put my hands in front of face as some sort of protection. But to no avail his fists collided with my face again and again. Blood pooled into my mouth as I groaned in pain. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt lifting me up he threw me against my window breaking the glass. My small feet scrambled to find the ledge as he held me with just one hand. But there were no tears, no cries of desperation just a sick twisted smile upon my pale face. This seemed to anger him more as he used his other hand to punch me in the gut. I let out a loud howl that made him smile. I hated his smile it was like looking into the soul of a serial killer. It was evil and twisted and made me physically ill. He then pulled my close to his face and kissed me like no father should kiss his daughter. I use the term _father_ loosely of course that word was just for appearances...just a lie I tell myself. I did what of course only I would doing be stupid as always; I spit right in the motherfuckers mouth. He pulled me away looking disgusted. I finally got up the courage to say something "You look disgusted..." he interrupted me before I could finish and snarled "I am!" A sick laugh escaped through my pink lips as I reminded him "look in the mirror once in a while you should be disgusted by yourself you sick excuse for a 'father'."

He had enough and come to think of it so have I. He stood on the window ledge and just let me go. I didn't scream or cry in fact I smiled I felt thankful. Maybe there was a god I thought maybe someone was looking out for me maybe I was_ saved_. I closed my eyes as I fell I thought of everything that had happen to me the good, the bad, the happy, the sad. I thought of the day my family fell apart and when my _father _became a drunk. I thought of the day I fell in love for the first time. I thought of the secret box under my bed containing all of my happy memories and photographs. I thought about how my life would have been different if he didn't hit me...and touch me. I thought what life would be like if I was from a different family and was completely oblivious to the sad little loner girl whose father beat and rapes her as her family sat back and laughed. But I wasn't and I never was going to be that girl. I was the sad little loner girl and I was finally going to be _free_. I opened my eyes and starred at the sky above as I fell. There were many stars in the sky and a downpour of rain started. I smiled "what a great way to go" I whispered my favourite weather at my favourite time; _night_.

Then it happened my bruised body slammed against the ground and pain went through my whole body but I didn't feel like I was dying I didn't feel saved I still felt trapped. My eyes fluttered closed as silent tears rolled down my face. I had to live through this still. No one was saving me; I wasn't getting an escape. I heard a door slam and heard my father stomp across the wet lawn to my still body. He kicked my already bruised ribs then leaned down to my ear and yelled "Get up lazy punk! Go pack your things were moving." I opened my eyes a looked up at him "M..m..m-oving?" I managed to stutter out. "Yea, M..m..m-oving." He mimicked then laughed; an evil dreadful laugh and walked back inside. I manage to muster up enough courage to yell back at him "Where?" He turned around as he reached the door and gruffly replied "Mystic Falls." I laid my head back onto the soft wert grass as I look up into the sky. I started to sing quietly

"Save me, I need somebody's help here  
thought it would be alright but  
I'm not pullin' through on my own  
is anyone around who can save me

I'm fallin' down, it's crazy  
if this is the pain god gave me  
I'm cool with that  
but won't somebody save me

I guess you missed the signs  
but honey I can never blame you  
I don't want ya feelin' guilty  
that'd keep you in pain too "


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got one review omg made me soooo happy :)**

**Chapter two: His Idea of a New Beginning **

I stared at my neon orange walls and sighed. This room reflected the girl I used to be. To tell you the truth I missed that girl, she was fun and kind...and carefree. I closed my eyes as I lay on the floor of my empty bedroom. I wondered about the town we were moving too. What were the people like? Was it a small town? A big town? But I knew things weren't going to change, they never did. Whenever people would get suspicious about why I was beaten up all the time and had half ass excuses for it. When they started asking questions...we moved to a new town.

'A fresh start' he would call it but I knew better. This time I wasn't going to get sucked in I promised myself. I opened my eyes as tears welled up in them. I wasn't going to cry anymore. I wasn't going to be scared anymore. Being scared meant being weak and I wasn't weak. I was strong. Amanda always used to say "You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice." I felt like all I ever was...was strong I didn't have a choice; kill or be killed kind of thing...I sighed, Amanda she was amazing and beautiful...and _dead_.

I shook my head trying to get rid of that thought. I got up off the floor taking one last look at my room. I don't know why I always tried to make my room a happy place...it never was but I thought the cheerful orange paint would make things better. But it didn't really matter did it? We were moving again and someone was going to paint over these walls erasing the fact that I have ever been here. Sometimes I wish I could do that, just disappear and leave no trace, like I was never here... like I never existed.

"EVE!" I sighed again; I have been doing that a lot lately. I turned before I left my room "Goodbye" I whispered. It was hard for me every time... I told myself 'Don't get attached' 'Don't get used to anything' 'Don't fall in love' but I always got attached...and we always left. "EVE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I ran down the stairs even though it hurt to make her shut up. "I'M COMING!" I yelled as I reached another set of stairs.

When I finally got to the end of the numerous flights of stairs I saw my mother standing angrily with the rest of my _'family'_. She sneered at me as I casually walked past them. My _'father'_ grabbed my upper on and spun me around "What do you think you're doing Evelyn?" I frowned, I hated when people called me Evelyn. It's Eve and always will be. "Well _James_" I replied "I'm going to get in the car so we can get going!" In an instant he backhanded me right across my face. I fell to the groan whimpering. He was still holding onto my arm as I struggled against him as he dragged me to the car. I was thrown in the truck area and panic set in. He smirked down at me then slammed the trunk closed. I felt like I couldn't breathe, my whole body hurt in a way I have never expected it too. It was like he was torturing my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down and before I know it I fell asleep.

It was like I was sleeping in a coffin that made me laugh, vampires? Really Eve? Vampires aren't real. I awoke later on still in the trunk. The panic came back and I started to bang on the car truck top. "Let me out! Please..." I sounded weak and scared, because I was. The car came to a halt and I was flung into the side of the trunk. I held in a groan thinking he was going to let me out. He opened the trunk with an angry look on his face. At the moment I thought of how much I wished the trunk was closed.

He picked me up by my light blue hair as he dragged me across the highway to a small bridge. I saw a sign beside it reading 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' I wondered what he was going to do to me. I wasn't curious, I was scared. He dragged me to the edge of the road and kicked me in the stomach as I tumbled down the side of the river bank. I landed in the water painfully. I tried to stand but I felt so weak and tired I just laid in the mud and water. James walked down the side of the bank grumbling the whole way. "Yea because you have a reason to grumble" I muttered sarcastically. When he finally reached me at the edge of the water he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me deeper into the water until it was up past my waist.

I started struggling to try and swim away from him but he held tightly onto my long hair. He held on tightly to my long locks of hair then submerged my head in the water. I was terrified. I struggled trying to get away as I tried to swim up to get oxygen but he wouldn't let me. I felt my breathe leaving my lungs and I started to panic. The pain was excruciating. My throat was burning and my eyes were blood shot. And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore He pulled me above the water. I gasped for air but before I could get enough into my lungs my head was pushed back under water.

I let a terrifying scream under the water as I started to lose consciousness. Before I could pass out I was pulled up by two muscular arms that were definitely not James. I tried to look up at the strange man but all I saw were a pair of beautiful blue eyes. The strange man set me on the side of the road and turned around. I tried to talk to tell him to stay or at least thank him. All I managed to croak out was "Sta-ay..m-me..w..w-ith" He turned back to me a nodded like he understood. He turned around again though despite my pleas, and walked away. One single tear, just one fell down my face.

Then I heard it a sickening scream for help. I thought maybe James hurt that nice man that saved me but I recognized the voice...it was James screaming for help. He was yelling and begging for his life. And as sick and as twisted as this was it made me happy, it made me smile. As I lay in the middle of the road I thought about that man that save me and his amazing eyes, they were just so blue. I looked and happen to see those same amazing eyes looking down at me with a puzzled look on his face. I tried to get a good look at his face but my vision blurred and before I realized what had happening I was unconscious.

**Damon Salvatore's POV**

I was just walking around in the forest when I heard a scream it was faint but I heard it. I smirked "Maybe some fresh meat" I muttered hungrily. I quickly ran over to the direction the scream came from and was at the bridge in a matter of seconds. I saw a young girl submerged underwater and fighting to get up as an older man held her under. There was a women and two other children standing at the edge of the bridge all of them laughing. I frowned I was cruel but this...?

I sped over to the water and pushed the man down easily pulling the young girl out of the water. As I pulled her up from the water her beauty struck me I almost dropped her I was so shocked. I carried the young girl up and set her down on the road. She looked at me sadly as she tried to put together a sentence over the water spurting out of her mouth. The girl finally manage to say "Sta-ay..m-me..w..w-ith"_ stay me with? _I repeated in my head she has some serious damaged done to that pretty head of hers. I heard the man who I had thrown get up and come back over towards me. I simply nodded to the young girl saying I understood her. She looks sad, sadder than before which was pretty hard to do considering what had happened.

I turned to face the soon to be dead man but not before noticing a tear escape from her beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her then I and anger seem to shoot through me as I had realized the resemblance, this was her _father_. I don't know why I was so disgusted by this man, but I was. I hated him but I wasn't sure why. He came towards me looking like he wanted to kill me I swiftly knocked him down in a blur. He looked stunned but stood up again a slight trickle of blood from his forehead. I walked up to him in a swift blur then sharply bit into his neck realising his blood into my mouth. I heard him scream for help and his family rush to him. I flung them aside easily as I continued drinking his blood. That was until I heard the blue haired beauty spurting up more water and breathing slow. I dropped the disoriented man and quickly compelled him and the family to forget what they saw. I picked up the girl and in a moment I was gone and on my way back to the boarding house.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm putting up a picture of Eve (Main character) in my profile so check it out! Please Review and Favourite thanks :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I went away for a week and I has a case of writers block, but I made this chapter long (hopefully it was 6 pages on word) So enjoy! Also make sure to check out Eve's picture on my profile. (there's a link) Please review, favourite and follow! :) And thanks to everyone who reads my chapters and reviews!**

**Damon Salvatore's POV**

I sighed as I set the young girl on the couch, what have I gotten myself into? I heard her mumble in her sleep about her father making me frown. I poured myself a glass of bourbon as I watched her sleep. I don't understand why this girl wasn't my lunch already. Why had I saved her? I frowned again downing the rest of my bourbon.

I heard the front door open and Stephan walk into the living room. "Elena is coming ove-"he stopped midsentence starring at the young women laying on the couch in confusion. "Damon" He started "What did you do to this poor girl?" I scoffed and stood "Who me? I did nothing of the sort, jumping to conclusions now aren't we?" I said smirking. Saint Stephan shot me a glare and went to check on the blue haired beauty.

He moved some of her hair from her deliciously looking neck checking for bite marks. "Not trusting me Stephan?' I questioned "Ouch that hurts" I added sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes in response. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

**Eve's POV **

I heard people talking but couldn't make out the voices. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a concerned looking man standing over me with pretty green eyes. I opened my mouth to ask who he is but no words came out. My hand flung to my throat I looked at him panicked. Why couldn't I speak? Where was I? Who was he?

I shakily stood up and ran into a hard chest sending me onto my ass. He picked me up easily and placed me on my feet. I looked up at him and remembered those beautiful blue eyes. "You" I managed to squeak out. He smirked and turned to the other man in the room who looked closer to my age and said "I always leave the ladies speechless" I returned the smirk as I stood up slowly. I swayed back and forth and went to fall but two strong arms caught me. I looked up into the strangers blue eyes wondering how he got over here so quickly.

The other man looked uncomfortable in the room with the two of us. Before he could say anything the door opened and a beautiful brunette came into the room. She had stunning long brown hair and big innocent brown eyes that sparkled. She ran right over to the green eyes teenager kissing his cheek and giving him a quick hug before turning to me and...well I didn't know his name.

"Damon," she sneered I guess that was his name. It suited him, in his dark clothes and rugged leather jacket. "Who is this girl; what have you done this time?" I look oddly at the both of them, why did everyone think h-Damon was such a bad guy, he saved me.

I paled realizing he saw what my father...no not my father James and the rest of them did. I grabbed his arm tightly as he talked to the stunning girl. I couldn't help but stare she was so beautiful I felt disgusting just standing near her...not just her they were all stunning. I shook his arm lightly then he turned to look at me sharply and sneer out "Yes?" I opened my mouth but sound still wasn't coming to my lips. I frowned and a string of curse words came to mind. I focused and finally managed to utter "talk"

He nodded at me pulling my frail bruised body into a smaller room than the previous but still very large; room. I found a pen on the counter of the kitchen, I presumed and wrote down _**don't tell anyone...please?**_He quickly read confusion blossoming on his features but then realizing what I meant he responded "Why not?" I panicky wrote down _**because no one when needs to know I have this under control!**_

I heard him scuffle as I turned to look at him "Oh really?" He said challenging me "He grabbed my arm tightly pulling me against his chest "Then what about this?" He lightly traced his fingers around my bruised neck "and this?" He ran his fingers down to my arms covered in bruises "And what about this!" he yelled grabbing onto my soaked clothes. I looked down and he just pushed me away "Go upstairs and change third door on the left" I nodded and left the kitchen taking my time going to the strange room.

I traced my fingers down the beautiful wallpaper up the staircase into the hallway. It was a deep red it was beautiful and very old looking. A loose corner hung on the side of the wall my black fingernails picked at the small peeling wallpaper as I continued down the hall. I reached the desired room entering cautiously.

I pushed open the deep wood door reveling a dark blue bedroom. A large four poster bed was placed in the room covered in black silk sheets. The room contained a small wooden nightstand to the left side of the bed, a large black dresser which was placed beside the closet and an antique looking desk with a bookshelf beside it. Many layers of dust were covering the books telling me Damon didn't read them. I walked over to the large window placed to the far right of the bed it was lazily covered with silk black curtains that hung to the ground. I pulled back a fistful of the curtains to look outside the room had a beautiful view. It overlooked some of Mystic Falls making even this unfamiliar town look homey.

I continued staring outside that was until I felt a hand grasp my upper arm tightly twirling me around to face them. I didn't even bother looking up knowing it was James he always grabbed my arm, just like this. I snapped my eyes shut going almost limp in his arms "P..please don't hurt me..." I whispered quietly suddenly finding my voice.

It was so quiet, I didn't know if he even heard me or not... like it mattered. I kept my eyes closed tightly waiting for a smack, a punch, a kick but nothing came. I waited, and waited for what seemed like hours but still nothing. I hesitantly opened my one eye then the other. I looked up at Damon seeing him giving me a sad yet confused look. Wait...Damon, not James? I quickly scanned the room for any sign of that ass but nope nothing. I tried to compose myself as best as I could standing in a strange room in wet clothes. "I...uh...thought you were...someone else...Sorry" I said lamely.

Damon let go of my arm then quickly shook off whatever he was thinking and replied coolly "I sent you up here to get dressed not to snoop in my room. My closet is over there" he said pointing to a pair of double doors, one of which was open so you could peek into the closet. "Find some clothes" So this was his room, I could definitely see that, it suited him much like his name. He snapped his fingers in my face getting me out of the daze "Hello?" He muttered impatiently I simply nodded ignoring the handsome man and walking towards the double doors.

I flung both the doors open all the way as I entered the large closet. The racks were all covered in black clothes some splashes of other colours here and there but mostly black. The walls were lined with black fitting jeans and leather jackets. I continued down the long closet type hallway till I reached another dresser type chest at the end of the closet. I opened it up curiously only to be met with a draw full of boxers and socks. I grabbed a pair of both for myself closing the draw hastily feeling slightly embarrassed. I turned to the rack of clothes pulling out a deep gray V neck shirt.

_This will do_, I thought as I put the clothes I had picked out for myself onto the smaller dresser and begun peeling off my clothes. They were wet and muddy and well to be honest disgusting. I sighed I was going to have to throw these out.

I pulled off my colourful orange shirt throwing it to the side of the closet. I debated whether or not I should take my bra off but feeling the wet cool material against my chest I decided to depose of it. I reached around undoing my pink and black bra and tossing it to the floor too.

I then moved to my black skinny jeans that seemed even tighter encased with the muddy river water. I undid my bright green belt buckle that read _BITCH _in letters that look like paint dripping down. I smirked as I tossed to a different side of the closet away from the clothes. I'm diffidently keeping that!

I slowly peeled off my once beautiful skinny jeans to revile my long pale legs. I tossed the jeans sadly to the pile of my_ dead_ clothes. Then I moved to my destroyed underwear. Sighing I slipped them off, tossing them.

I then reached to the pile of oversized boy clothes slipping on his shirt and boxers. They smelt good, probably like he would smell. I then reached for the pair of plain black socks slipping them onto as a sad effort to keep me warmer. I took one last look at my clothes before picking them and looking for a place to dispose of them.

I excited the closet in hunt for a grave for my clothes. I found another set of double doors away from the closet, so naturally being the idiot I am I went snooping. I opened one of the large doors quietly closing it behind me. I felt the walls looking for a light switch to illuminate the room. _Flick._ Light spread through the room showing me it was bathroom. It was beyond beautiful. The bathroom was marble and granite from head to toe but still said _Damon_. There was a large Jacuzzi tub that was big enough to play baseball in. A long counter with several sinks with mirrors above each and a huge shower that almost called my name. But I for once ignored what I wanted to do and tossed the wet clothes into the large tub.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet for a few moments before turning to head out of the bathroom, but I didn't get far. I ran into a hard chest knocking flat onto my ass. I groaned as I landed on my already broken tail bone. I looked up to see the seemly brick well to see Damon with amusement coloured on his face. I groaned again as I tried to get up without looking as frail as I felt...as frail as I was. And of course, being me I failed. I tried standing, slipped on his stupid socks fell then let a wail of pain. I cursed myself in my head oh yea looking hot Eve.

His beautiful blue eyes sparkled with amusement. I groaned and thought "god my ass hurts" I heard Damon chuckle. _Fuck._ "Did I say that aloud?" I heard Damon reply "Yep" damn keep your thoughts, your _**thoughts **_Eve! I tried getting up this time and manage success. Rubbing my tail bone as I walked past Damon to the sink I felt his eyes following me. I looked in the mirror. Oh. My. Lawd. I thought. I can`t believe how gross I looked not to mention talking to the hottest guy on the planet like this. I quickly grabbed a hand towel from the side of the sink and covered it in hot water washing away the mud dirt and...blood from my face. When I finished I stuck some of my hair under the sink washing away the grim. The water turned a dull brown colour and my hair turned back to its shiny blue.

I rung out some o the water in the sink as I turned to Damon at least he can see me looking somewhat presentable not like an abused swamp monster. He looked shocked. His blue eyes were slightly widened and his eyes were scanning every inch of my face and body. I shifted uncomfortably. Oh great I thought I probably scared him for life. He stared at me for what felt like forever then reach down to grab my arm but pulled back remember the last meltdown that I had and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bathroom. Damon pulled me out of his room and swiftly down the hallway.

I struggled under his grip saying "I can walk by myself Damon" He chuckled "Yea, because we all know how great that turned out last time." Damon said referring to my fall in the bathroom. I scoffed "Well, if it wasn't for your stupid socks I would have been fine!" I insisted trying to free my hand from his. He chose to ignore me and continue down the hallway to the stairs. We returned to the large parlour type living room to see the beautiful girl from earlier looking mad with her slender arms crossed on top of her chest. I looked down at my sock covered feet feeling ashamed as Damon dragged me over to her. The other teenager wasn't far from the girl with his pretty green eyes.

Damon ignored the glares they were sending his way and turned to me "This is Stephan" He said pointing to the green eyes teenager "and this is Elena" he added pointing the beautiful girl. Both the glares disappeared and were replaced with soft looks "Eve, I'm Eve" I said She smiled at me slightly. I felt like a little girl, or a porcelain doll. They...they pitted me did Damon tell them.

My breathing quickened and I start hyperventilating. James was going to kill me, they knew oh god. I couldn't breathe I felt like the walls were caving in on me. My knees started to shake and my legs gave in, my vision blurred as I heard voices around me. Damon, the only thing keeping me standing looked at me curiously. And that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW okay so I have doubled in views and got more reviews AMAZING thank you all sooo much guys, So to celebrate I wrote another chapter up speedy quick! I hope you guys love it and as always please Review Favorite and Follow! :)**

**Eve's POV**

I felt a soft material presses against my skin as I slowly opened my eyes. I sat up slowly looking around; I was back up in Damon's room...in his bed. I sighed as I through the covers back and stepped onto the hard wood floor. If you didn't notice by now I seem to pass out a lot must be all the head damage from being used as a punching bag. I carefully walked across the wood floor and into the hallway; I had to get home who knows what James is thinking.

I slid down the stairs and went to the main entrance only to be met by Damon, Stephan and Elena. I ran my hand through my hair nervously "Oh hey guys, what you are up too?" I said trying to play cool as my eyes darted around looking around for my shoes. "No Eve what are_ you_ doing?" Damon replied seeing through my façade. I saw the front door open out of the corner of my eye and slowly inched my way over towards freedom. "Oh you know just..." I trailed off running towards the open door jumping over a couch on my way. I reached the door and ran out smiling like a fool. I ran across the driveway gravel crunching under my feet as I went, painfully I might add remember I didn't have time to grab my shoes. I was almost free of the drive way when I felt a hand grab my wrist yanking me back and into their chest.

"Let me go!" I growled. "I'm sorry Eve I can't do that" came a softer voice. I looked up seeing Stephan holding me tightly. He was fast, really fast. I sighed knowing what he wanted and said "Fine." He let me go and we started walking back to the house. We didn't get far before I turned around sharply and took off running down the driveway again. I turned my head back as I ran down the driveway seeing Damon staring back at me through the front door. Everything around me blurred as I ran. I heard Stephan behind me so I picked up my pace as we ran down the side of the road.

I ran into the forest weaving in and out between the trees and jumping over the larger rocks. I ran through the forest and emerged at the bridge were my fath- James tried to kill me. I came to a sudden halt seeing it made me freeze...he was really going to kill me. I heard Stephan come up behind me making me turn around and face him. Shock and confusion were all over his face "Come on Eve" He practically begged. The sad frown on my face quickly upturned into a smug smirk as I said "Catch me if you can!"

He ran at me thinking I was going to run away but I quickly jumped up onto the side of the bridge giggling foolishly. "Over here Stephan!" I called mischievously. His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw me leaning against the bridge siding casually. He jumped up onto the bridge expecting to grab me but I easily flipped over the barrier of the bridge standing on the opposite side of the railing Stephan's eyes widened "Eve..." He trailed off reaching for my hand to pull me up. "ah,ah,ah" I said releasing my hand from the bridge so I was only holding with one hand. He reached for the other arm but I pulled that arm back to. Stephan seemed more scared then I was; which was a lot I just hid it better. "Sorry Steph..." I said as I let myself fall off the bridge and into the water.

I saw him lean over the edge of the bridge. I smiled and laughed as I fell. My laughing was cut short as I hit the cold October water. The murky river water seeped into my lips making me scowl. I sunk deeper into the water before I opened my eyes. The water was so pretty, it seemed to glow and dance in the light. The water had a calm atmosphere to it and I felt at peace.

**Stephan's Salvatore's POV**

I heard Eve walk down the stairs trying to be quiet. I looked over to Damon, he heard her too. I pulled a confused Elena up with me as we went to see her. Her eyes darted around the room before they finally landed on the three of us.

This was the first time I got a really good look at her and wow. She was stunning. She had long hair which was a striking colour of blue and these big blue eyes that sparkled. She was tall and fit; you could see her lean figure even through Damon's clothes.

I was pulled out of my inner conversation when I saw her running off. I turned to Damon freaking out slightly "Aren't you going to go after her?" I all but screamed at him. "No thanks Stephan" he said smirking slightly as he filled up another glass of bourbon. I sighed and took off after the girl figuring I would catch up to her in a matter of seconds, **wrong**.

She ran down the driveway faster than any human possibly could. I ran after her following her giggles and laughter and finally caught up to her grabbing her arm. She twisted and struggled against my arms but I pulled her against my chest tightly. "Let me go" she growled surprisingly sounding mean. I sighed. "I'm sorry Eve I can't do that" I said softly she knew I wanted her to come back to the house. "Fine." She stated bluntly, I slowly freed her from my arms and we started making our way back to Damon and Elena.

We barely made it 20 steps before he bolted off again down the driveway her head snapping back briefly towards the house before she zoomed out of the driveway. I sighed running after her, I was in arms distance but before I could reach her she weaved herself into the forest. I kept up the pace behind her but she was too fast. I was almost out of the forest when I heard her footsteps stop. I ran out of the forest and saw her at the bride staring into the water. I quietly snuck up behind her but then she turned around catching me in the act. I reached out to her "Come on Eve" I said almost begging at this point. Her beautiful face lit up immediately as she said "Catch me if you can!" with an infamous Damon like smirk.

More running, I thought why didn't she just come back with me? I ran after her but she was gone and that's when I heard "Over here Stephan!" I turned around seeing her nonchalantly leaning against the bridge swinging her legs. God this girl was a handful I thought as I jumped up onto the railing beside her. At least she couldn't get away now, **wrong **again.

She carelessly flipped over the tall railing on the other said of me. "Eve..." I said slightly frightened as she could fall into the river and drown. I reached my hand to her arm grasping it tightly. "ah,ah,ah" Eve argued with a childlike grin etched onto her face as she let go of the railing barley holding on. I reached for her other arm but before I could grab it she let go. I looked up at her panicky and wondering why she was so crazy. She looks at me with a sparkle of mischief in her eyes and said softly "Sorry Steph..."

I gasped as she let herself fall into the water. I reached down towards her trying to grab her but to no avail. She hit the water and was emerged in the cold blue substance. I waited and waited but her head never popped up above the surface. I swung my legs over the bridge and quickly jumped in the water to save her hoping that she was alright. I searched the murky river for any sign of the blue haired girl, but nothing. She was gone.

**Eve's POV**

I surfaced from the cold river water and silently walked down the street alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stephan dive into the water searching for me. I let a quiet sigh and took off down the road in the opposite direction from Damon's house. I had no idea where my new house was but I needed to find it; it was getting dark and cold out. As I walked my clothes clung to my wet body making me colder. I pulled off Damon's socks tossing them on the road hopping that would warm me up. I wrapped my slender arms around myself trying to keep warm. I walked and walked looking for James vehicle or any sign of them. After another hour or so I gave up and sat down on the curb. I was tired and hungry, cold and wet, and all alone. I leaned my head against a street lamp hoping to find my way back home soon. I bitter laughed erupted from my lips at the word home. I sighed again I didn't even know what that word meant. Wrong. I did it was having somewhere and someone you could always go to. No matter what happened, no matter what you felt. A home was there with welcoming arms were you could be yourself, a home is what keeps you from falling apart and maybe that's why I'm a mess why I can't seem to keep it together because no one has ever been there for me...I never had a home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so let me start off by saying I know this chapter is pretty short and long overdue but I haven't been able to be inspired but I tried to get this chapter out to you guys quick. Thank you to everyone who reads, follows and favourites and a BIG thanks to everyone that reviews! They really inspire me :) so hopefully I get some more I can pop off another chapter soon (definitely longer) **

**Eve's POV **

I lay in the street staring up at the sky sadly. I felt like I was on death row and I was living out my last day staring up at the beautiful moon and twinkling stars. The small town of Mystic Falls was silent and gloomy as it started to rain. I stood up and started making my way further into the town as rain poured down.

After an hour or so I saw the familiar vehicle from this morning. I raced across the street as fast as my bruised feet would let me. I came to a stop at the front of a house, from what I could see in the dark it was beautiful. I stumbled up the walkway and up to the front steps to the door hoping it was unlocked, but no luck.

I sighed as I slid down the wall onto the floor my life is such a mess. I leaned my head against the door as sleep overcame my body. I stifled a yawn and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

** HOURS LATER**

I awoke as my head thumped into the hard wood floors waking me up instantly. I snapped my head up in confusion to see James standing above me glaring down as he held the door open. I scrambled to my feet and leaned against the doorframe casually. "Where the fuck were you Evelyn" He roared, I cringed and replied quietly "I was...Just looking around town and got lost" He smirked and said "well now that you here go to your room!"

He bellowed I nodded silently and followed him to my bedroom. He led me downstairs and opened a small cellar door with a staircase. "Well get down there brat" He yelled as he shoved me down the stairs. I stumbled down the first few steps before regaining my balance and walking down the rest of the way flicking on the light as I went.

The light illuminated the small room showing what it looked like. A small bed was shoved into the corner with old thin blankets sprawled across the mattress. A small white cabinet was adjacent to the bed and across from that a broken desk, which unlike the other furniture in the room did not come from our previous house. I ran my fingers over the engravings on the desk I looked closer reading the letters "anima mea Contritum est" I frowned and whispered the English meaning "My soul is broken..." I heard a loud crack and jumped away from the desk only to land on the floor with a thug.

I looked for the source of the noise and saw that there was a storm outside. I loved storms they seemed very peaceful to me. I got up and walked towards the small window and gazed at the rain. I reached my fingers up to the window moving to open it when SMACK a wooden board was placed across the window and being nailed down. I however was not surprised he did this at every house... He closed up the only window up in the room nailing it shut with boards.

I went over to the white cabinet opening it quickly and pulling out a small metal box. This small silver box was my most prized possession. It contained all the things important to me. I slowly slid the top off the box and ran my hand over the objects in the box looking for my book. I finally grasped the book and pulled it out into the dimly lit room. I opened out the hallowed book and grabbed the small stack of pictures.

A tall brunette stood in the first picture laughing as she grasped an even taller blonde girls hand who was also laughing. I flipped to the next picture and saw the two girls lying in the grass looking up at the sky. I turned to the next picture seeing the girls hugging tightly and that's when the tears started. I starred at the picture sadly "My poor sweet Amanda..." I whispered running my finger lightly over her brunette frame in the picture. The tears pooled in my eyes and I shut them tightly not wanting them to spill over.

I slipped the pictures back into the book laughing slightly as I caught a glance at my once blonde hair and smiled slightly. After Amanda died my hair slowly turned into the blue it is now, I always wondered why. I shook it off and closed the book and slide the book back into the treasured metal box. And put the box away gently. I turned towards the bed and crawled underneath the scratchy covers inhaling a slight musty smell. I wrinkled my nose and soon fell asleep still in Damon's clothes.

**Damon Salvatore's POV**

I heard the front door slam shut and a drenched Stephan enter the living room where I sat drinking my bourbon casually. "Hello brother" I chuckled, he looked like a drown rat. He frowned again and went to say something but before he could I said "Better be careful Stephan don't want you to get frown lines, little Elena definitely wouldn't like that." I smirked as he glared at me. "Damon," he started off as I turned to look at him "Eve's gone."

I froze for a moment thinking of all the things that could have happened to her but shook it off and retorted "A bit rusty are we Stephan?" His glare grew more angry which in turn just made me smirk wider "No, Damon she out ran me." That keened my interest but I replied "Wow Stephan puppy blood is really taking its toll on you" He quickly said "No Damon, she was fast; more than human fast"

I flicked my eyes over to Stephan and said "How...interesting" He looked baffled at my casual brush off of the matter "That's not all either, she jumped in the river and I can't find her" I looked over to his face and saw worry creased into his features and also a hint of guilt. "Well then where is she?" He was silent for a moment before replying with an almost soundless answer "I don't know"

**Eve's POV**

I open my blue eyes as I heard a shuffle in my room; I jolted up looking around wondering who it could be. I saw a shadow climb down the stairs and my heart beat picked up its pace as I hid in the corner of my bed. The unknown stranger came down the stairs and started walking towards my bed. I slowly pulled the makeshift blanket over me hoping not to be seen. I tried to keep my breathing low as I heard the floor board creak beside my bed. The next thing I knew the blanket was ripped off my body and I flew my hands up to my mouth stiffening a scream.

Up above me was James smirking in all his evil glory. I frowned I knew what was happening... He slowly climbed onto the bed beside me and slid his hand under the bottom of Damon's shirt and slowly ran his fingers up my body. I snapped my eyes shut tightly as I heard him whisper in my ear "I missed you baby" He then rolled over top of me and pulled Damon's shirt off leaving me in just his boxers. A tear trickled down my cheek and landed softly on the mattress along with the many other tears before. He kissed my neck and roughly grouped me as I tried to think of a better place.

I tried to think of Amanda and our good times, her laugh and the way she smiled. The way her eyes lit up when you told her something exciting and how she loved me, her best friend, unconditionally. I was drawn away from my happy memories as James forcefully grabbed my chin and brought his lips down on mine. I remained motionless which he didn't seem to like as me brought his hand down on my face back handing me painfully. I tried to hold it in but a slight whimper escaped my lips unwillingly. That whimper made him smirk as he tugged Damon's boxers off my legs hastily. I closed my eyes tightly trying to dive back into my happy but with no luck. He spread my legs roughly and did what no farther should do to their daughter.

**Don't forget to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay sorry for the late update guys I started my first week of highschool last week so things were pretty crazy. But I got this chapter up as soon as I could! Sorry for all the POV changing but I wanted to mix it up! Oh and for the silver thing (you will know once you get to it) in my story silver really works on werewolves. And wowwww! I have over 1000 views THANK YOU guys so much and I got tons of new reviews you guys make my day thanks! Please don't forget to review favourite and follow! **

**Eve's POV **

The annoying ringing sound of my alarm clock woke me from my slumber and out of bed. I quickly flicked it off and checked the time, 7:28 AM. Why so early you ask? School. Yea that's right school; I have never liked school even when I was little. All the other boys thought I was gross and ugly but the girls were the worst they thought I was weird and always made fun of me. Except Amanda, she was nice to me she was my only friend.

I sighed I had been thinking about her a lot lately I really missed her. I sighed again as I trudged up the cellar steps to the door as my body yelled at me for climbing the stairs with my many bumps and bruises. I opened the door to be greeted with Ashley's smug face "Hey loser!" She screeched in my ear. I walked past her pretending she wasn't there only to run into Clark's chest. "That's no way to treat your sister" Clark growled as he held my arms tightly "Sorry Ashley" I said as I ground my teeth together. "Now hug your brother" Clark said an evil grin carved onto his face I leaned forward and quickly wrapped my arms around him as we hugged. I recoiled and ran to find the bathroom as soon as possible.

After a few minutes I found the bathroom and went for my morning shower. After I was finished I made my way back towards my bedroom managing to avoid everyone thankfully. I slowly walked down the stairs and over to the white cabinet again and looked inside for clothes. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and looked for my belt. "Shit..." I mumbled I left it at Damon's house. I continued getting dress and finished off the outfit with my black leather jacket.

Now shoes where did I leave them...Damon's house, perfect. The only other pair of shoes I have are a pair of sandals, and there was no way I was going to wear them all day and freeze my feet off. Maybe I could steal a pair of Ashley's...nah she would probably tell James and that is the last thing I need. I weighed my options and figured might as well go to Damon's beside I really should thank him and Stephan. I slipped on the sandals and walked back up the stairs exciting the house soon after.

**Elena Gilbert's POV **

I walked into the boarding house as the front door wasn't locked, it never was. Damon said "Anything that could be stopped by a lock we could kill" or something like that, it made sense. "Stephan?" I called even though he could hear me as soon as I walked up to the house. The next thing I know Damon is in front of me with his usual smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and said "Where's Stephan?" His eyes seem to darken slightly but his smirk never faltered as he replied "Looking for Miss Eve."

My ears perked up at that "Eve that girl with the blue hair?" He nodded as I continued saying "What happened to her?" "Your guess is as good as mine" Damon replied almost sadly, but that couldn't be this was after all Damon Salvatore. He didn't feel emotion for anyone but himself, right? Before I could say anything else I heard a quiet knock on the front barely audible to human ears. Damon sped over to the door in a blur and I followed after him curiously wondering who would knock.

He opened the door to revile Eve. She was looking down at her feet as she said "Just came here for my shoes and belt..." she looked up as she continued "and to say thanks" I noticed a large bruise on her face and gasped. That wasn't there yesterday. "Are you alright Eve?" I whispered starring at her bruised face "Yea just peachy." She replied icily. She flicked her eyes over to Damon and a smirk found its way onto her bruised face as she said "Long time no see Damon"

**Damon Salvatore's POV **

"Long time no see Damon" she said as an almost elegant smirk fell onto her face. I was shocked to say the least, and that was rare for me. Saint Stephan was just telling me there was no way she could be alive, whatever she is. I moved to the side of the door curiosity getting the best of me "Your stuff is this way Eve" I said not inviting her in on purpose. She casually sauntered through the doorway sending a wink my way as she walked towards the stairs.

I followed closely behind as she walked up the stairs. She stopped abruptly causing me to almost run into as I was not paying much attention to my surroundings but to what she could be. I looked to see why she stopped only to see none other than Stephan reading a large leather covered book like the good little brother he is.

She studied him carefully watching him move slowly down the hallway as he read not noticing us she careful creped down the long hallway barely audible, even to my ears. She silently tip toed across the long hallway till she almost right beside him she leaned into his ear only having to reach up slightly and whispered into his ear "Boo" He jumped up slightly dropping his book to the ground as he turned around and slammed her against the wall not knowing who she was.

A groan of protest escaped her lips as his hand gripped tightly around her throat. I pushed him away with my vampire strength sending him into a wall. She slid down the wall and coughed rapidly as her hand reached up to her throat as she gulped down air. I don't know what it was or why I felt it but something inside me made me...worried for her.

She stood up and sent a glare over to Stephan who was standing now looking slightly guilty at what he had done. Eve quickly hopped back onto her feet and skipped down the hall over to Stephan all trace of anger gone from her flawless face. She got closer to him then slowly wrapped him up in her arms. I watched them closely as an unknown feeling bubbled in my stomach. Stephan stood motionless for a moment then he too returned her hug. I stood idly by as I clenched my fist tightly.

"What are you doing her Eve?" I heard Stephan ask curiously. I heard her answer "I forgot some things here Steph, came to get them back." I moved closer to them till I was standing beside Eve "Steph?" I heard Stephan say. "Yes Steph." She nodded to him and continued down the hallway towards my room.

She emerged from my room minutes later with a neon belt and her other shoes on. She walked up to Stephan and quietly thanked him, then her made her way towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stephan go back downstairs. "Damon thanks for um, well you know... If you hadn't saved me I don't...Well you really saved my ass" she finished up smiling up at me. I smirked down at her "Don't mention it" She sent a small nod my way and continued her way down the stairs the same way Stephan went, I followed suit.

**Stephan Salvatore's POV**

I walked down stairs giving Damon and Eve some privacy, there was something odd about this girl and I wanted to know what. Which meant Damon was dying to know. I saw Elena sitting on the couch playing with an invisible piece of lint on her jeans. I quickly blurred over to her and she jumped up surprise "Oh Stephan it's you!" she said as her heart raced. I smiled warmly at her as she continued talking "Where is Eve? Why was she here? Not just for her stuff right?" I furrowed my eyebrows and replied to her questions "I'm not really sure she seemed to want to talk to Damon. She is upstairs with him."

Not even five seconds after I said she was upstairs I heard two pairs of shuffling feet glide down the staircase. I turned towards the staircase to see Eve descending down the stair case looking angelically with Damon not far behind her. I don't know what it is about her face was very pleasing to the eye, she was beautiful obviously but she was too beautiful it was almost magical. I shook my head to clear my mind as she approached Elena and I.

She smiled at us as she said "Off to school now bye!" she hurried past us but before she could get out the door I grabbed her arm making sure of not making the mistake of letting her go this time. I heard her sigh in annoyance then turn back around to Elena and I. A sickly sweet smile wove its way onto her face sarcastically as she responded "Yes Stephan?" "School doesn't start for another hour or so why don't you stick around for...breakfast?" I added lamely. I saw her eyes working as she thought about it then after a few moments of silence she nodded and said "Alright, lead the way to the kitchen. I make a mean pancake" she finished it off with a wink and followed Elena into the kitchen.

Damon Salvatore's POV

I followed my brother and his Katherine look alike into the kitchen silently already having a plan for Miss Eve. She sat upon a large stool in the kitchen as we all flooded into the spacious room. Stephan reached into the cupboards grabbing some pancake mix and into the fridge for the other ingredients. "So, bacon and eggs with some pancakes?" Eve said questionably. "Yea is that okay with you" Saint Stephan replied and then blah, blah, blah. I tuned out the rest until I saw Eve cutting up some bacon. "Oh Eve, use this knife it's much sharper and easier to cut with." She simply nodded and took the knife from my hands. But as I passed it to her I _"accidently" _cut into her hand with the _silver _knife.

She hissed loudly and quickly withdrew her hand from the knife. "Fuck!" She swore lowly rushing over to the sink washing away the blood from her hand. The pancakes aroma started to fill the air as I said "Smells delicious" not talking about the food. She turned to me as I said this but soon returned back to her hand. Before Stephan could step into help her I quickly did saying "Oh god Eve I'm so Sorry let me help you with that, I have some bandages upstairs."

Trying not to roll my eyes and gag from the superficial kindness I led her down the hallway. Soon after we were out of ear shot I slammed her against the wall making her groan. "Damon get off of me!" She hollered I ignored her protest and stared deep into her eyes starting to compel her. "You will stop yelling and be quiet now" I said lowly. "No I fucking wont!" she said shocking me, was she on vervain? "What are you?" I whispered still staring deep into her eyes. Not a vampire, not a werewolf so what the hell is she?

**Don't forget to review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever I don't really have a good excuse, I have just been busy sorry! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing it inspires me for more chapters! Don't forget to review! Love you all **

**Eve's POV**

I clawed at Damon's hands furiously as my lungs burned and screamed for air. I soon begun to feel dizzy and my struggles slowed almost to none. One minute Damon was holding me against the wall and the next he was across the room and Stephan was holding me up tightly by my arms.

"Eve? Eve? Come on answer me Eve!" I chuckled slightly regretting it immediately as my throat burned in pain "Right here, Steph no need to yell." I said with a slight smirk. He smiled slightly and helped me into the kitchen. I turned my head as we walked to look for Damon but there was no sign of him.

**Damon Salvatore POV**

I angrily poured bourbon into my glass and shot the strong liquid into the back of my mouth, but before I could pore another the glass was knocked to the ground none other than Stephan. I glared at him before reaching for another glass which he to knock out of my hand and onto the ground. Before I could react he shove me into the nearby wall making me growl. I sped over to him quickly and shoved him down sending him onto the ground in the glass.

He groaned as the glass stuck into him making me smirk but he quickly got up making my smirk disappear he knocked to the ground among the piles of glass. I pinned him underneath me easily and growled lowly. Before I could say anything a pair of small hands pressed against me trying to shove me off Stephan with no success the tried again but to me it felt like nothing.

I flicked my eyes over to make contact with the small stranger to see none other than Eve. She looked frantic and frazzled as she tried releasing my grip from Stephan. I pushed her gently as I got up or so I thought as she fell into a large pile of glass making her holler in pain. I tensed up at the sound but remained still but kept my gaze upon her. Saint Stephan slowly got up slightly sore from our tousle and rushed to her side helping her up he saw a larger piece of glass rest in her abdomen and smaller ones scattered over her arms.

"It hurts" she whispered lowly, it sounded so rehearsed so familiar on her lips like she said it every day and I didn't like that. Not one bit.

**Stephan Salvatore's POV **

"It hurts" she said but I didn't think about what she said all I thought...smelt, herd and saw was blood. I stared a t her flat abdomen with the slice of glass in it with blood dripping down the end enticing me with every drop. I felt my fangs poke my bottom lip begging for me to rip open her neck sucking her essence out of her veins and tasting her sweet blood.

I couldn't help myself...just a taste then I'll leave her alone I thought to myself but before I could make a move I felt a Damon grab my arm holding me back. I growled lowly but soon realized what I was doing and tried to contain myself from her ripping her throat out.

Before Damon or I could make a move to help she wrapped her dainty hands around the shard of glass and pulled it out tossing it to the floor as she roared in pain. She pressed her hand gently against her wound and looked up at both of us "Anyone got a band aid?"

She smirked and so did Damon. Was I the only one who thought this was serious? She continued smirking as she picked he glass from her arm wincing lightly ever so often. Damon appeared beside her with some bandage wrap and gauze. She lifted up her shirt reviling her toned stomach with a large gash in the middle. Damon quickly cleaned the cut and wrapped it up. I watched him curiously take care of Eve.

**Damon Salvatore's POV**

She lifted up her shirt so I could clean up the mess that I caused. She had a small toned stomach but smack dab in the middle a large gash was stretched across her stomach. Feeling slightly guilty I quickly cleaned the cut so it wouldn't get infected. I could hear her clenching her jaw as to not let out a whimper or a sign of weakness.

I continued cleaning the cut and wrapped it up in gauze and bandage wrap gently. I don't know what it was about her but I didn't like that she was hurt, it really bugged me. She pulled her shirt back down covering her bandaged abdomen.

I watched her pick up her leather jacket that must have fall off her at some point and shake the glass off it she slid the coat onto her slender arms then looked up at me. A slight smile on her face "Thanks Damon" I stared at her slightly confused as to why she was thanking me, I was the one who pushed her. But I didn't question it just simply nodded.

"Are you guys ready?" I heard Elena yell from the kitchen. Never breaking eye contact Eve hollered back a "Yes!" She sent me a silent nod and made her way towards Elena leaving Stephan and I alone. He sent a glare my way but knowing the girls were waiting for him he left.

**Eve's POV**

I walked out following Elena and Stephan who had caught up with us as I thought about the previous events. Damon looked generally confused on why I thanked him but he didn't understand. I wasn't mad at him for pushing. For one it was an accident and I'm used to people hurting me but he helped me fix the cut. I was usually all by myself for that. It was nice to have someone who cared...or at least didn't want me hurt.

I got a ride from Stephan and Elena thankfully. A new school again probably the same as all the rest but there was something odd in this town I could feel it. I could sense it and I was going to find out what it is.

**Don't forget to review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated I have no good excuse, anyway here is the chapter! Hope you like it! ****Don't forget to review!**

**Eve's POV**

I walked down the long stretch of sidewalk that led up to the school with my head held high. I felt a dozen pairs of eyes staring at me as I walked to the entrance of my new high school. The walk felt much longer than it actually was. You think I would be used to this by now from all the schools I have been too. I finally arrived to the large double doors and pushed them open entering the school.

I quickly found the office and got my locker and schedule. I had gym, English, art and history great, I thought sarcastically. I hated gym so I decided to skip. I made a beeline to the door as the final bell rang quickly exiting the small school.

I ran through the parking lot as everything blurred around me until I bumped into a hard chest that would have sent me on my ass if they didn't grab me. I quickly looked up to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but his blue eyes seemed to hold me in a trance. "Hello Eve." He said slyly with a smirk playing on his lips. "Damon." I said lowly, this seemed to make his smirk grow. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he said curiously. "Not today" I replied casually.

His eyes seemed to sparkle with a mischievous gleam as he said "Well if you're not busy then maybe we could go for a little road trip." I thought it over carefully but truthfully I know I shouldn't, but when did I ever follow the right thing to do? I nodded swiftly and said "I could use a getaway."

I slid into the passenger seat of his car admiring it greatly. "1967 Chevy Camaro if I'm not mistaken?" I announced in awe. He seemed surprised "Actually yeah. You know a thing or two about cars?" He questioned. I nodded and replied "Yeah I love cars." He smirked his usual smirk and said as he revved the engine. "What do you love about them?"

I turned to look at him and whispered "Well whenever I need to stop thinking for awhile I would work on James car and just get lost in what I was doing it makes me happy and everything else just kind of...fades away." He didn't say anything in response just sped out of the schools parking lot and onto the highway.

I wasn't really sure where we were going we just kept going we followed the road for hours until he stopped and pulled into the parking lot of a small bar. A few cars littered outside of the bar around us but not many. Damon walked inside and quickly ushered me in too. We sat down at the bar and he ordered a round of shots. I rose my eyebrow up at him and he mimicked me making me scowl.

The shots arrive and I quickly downed the strong vodka and so did he. I stared at him "shot contest?" I questioned. He smirked "what do I get when I win?" I smirked to and replied "If you win I'll kiss you but if I win you give me your car." His frown faltered for a minute but quickly came back "Deal."

A small crowd had gathered behind us as we downed shot after shot. I lost count of how many shots I had. I quickly slurped back the shot but my vision seemed to blur and sway and before I knew it everything was black.

**Damon Salvatore's POV **

I watched carefully as she downed every shot surprised she was still awake. She quickly knocked back a shot but this one seemed to hit home. She swayed back and forth on the leather bar stool and then went limp and was sent sailing off the bar stool.

I quickly caught her and picked her up and paid the tab. I walked through the small crowd of people gathered along the bar to see us drink. Ignoring the claps on my back and the whistles I made my way out of the bar and out to my car. I carefully placed her in the back seat then hopped into the driver's seat.

I drove off out of the parking lot and followed directions to a motel. Soon enough I arrived at the motel. I carefully hoisted her out of the back seat and into my arms bridal style. I walked along the path and into the motel getting the last available room. I blurred down the hall to the room and slid in the motel key card reviling a small bedroom.

A queen size bed lay in the middle of the room with a small nightstand plunked on each side of the bed; an ugly comforter with a swirl of yellows and oranges on it was tucked onto the mattress. I carefully placed her onto the bed and removed her shoes throwing them to the side. I slowly striped her clothes off leaving her in just her undergarments. My eyes skimmed over her milky skin. My light blue orbs gazed at her full breast and down to her toned stomach, to her shapely legs and back up to her face.

I slowly reached forward and pushed back a piece of her blue hair that covered her beautiful face. A low groan escaped her throat and I quickly retracted my hand as if it was never there. I could smell her blood, it was calling me and I wanted to answer. My protruding fangs poked at my gums begging to tear into her pale flesh. Her blood smelled like sweet honey and candy.

After a moment of thought I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes letting the vampire side of me take over, the monster side of me. I snapped my eyes open quickly as I smelt her blood. Moving closer to her I carefully pushed her long blue hair away from her neck. I could hear the blood pumping through her veins and wanted nothing more than to rip her apart and taste her sweet blood.

My mouth water at the smell and I ever so carefully sunk my fangs into her neck letting her sweet blood pool into my mouth. In all my years this has been the best blood I have ever had. It was different than any other blood I have ever had. It had its own essence like it was something special.

Her blood drained into my mouth becoming less and less slowly but I kept going. All of a sudden a powerful serge of light sent me backwards and into the nearby wall. I groaned and looked back up at her astonished. She was still sleeping. I licked my lips savouring her sweet taste and stood up cautiously making my way back over to her side only to see the bite on her neck slowly heal and close up as if it never happened. I stared down at her in awe "What are you...?" I whispered.

**Eve's POV**

I opened my slowly only to snap them shut again after the light came into my vision making me light blue eyes water. I reached my small hand up to grasp my head as a wave of pain shot through me. "God how much did I drink" I mumbled as I swung my legs off to the side of the bed.

The first thing that came into my vision was my bare legs, I groaned again. "Please tell me I did not sleep with Damon" I whispered lowly recalling the events of last night. "Unfortunately, no but I do believe someone owes me a kiss" I turned to see Damon leaning against the door jam of the bathroom with just a towel hung loosely on his waist.

I bit my lip as my eyes traced his defined muscles on his rock hard chest. Droplets of water were sliding off his chest and down under his towel making me fidget uncomfortable. "See something you like?" Damon said with a smug undertone lingering in his voice. A blushed crept up my neck making my whole body feel hot. My eyes flickered to meet his stunning blue eyes. "Nope, nothing I haven't seen before" I uttered lowly acting unimpressed.

I looked down at myself feeling a draft on my stomach to see myself only wearing my undergarments making my red hot blush increase. I heard Damon chuckle lowly but I saw his eyes skim down my body "See something you like?" I asked mimicking him from before, to my surprise he replied with a simple "Yes."

My slender hand reached up to my neck lightly rubbing a tender spot as I got up searching for my clothes. I felt Damon's eyes follow me as I bent down to grab his button up black shirt. I turned my neck slightly making me wince slightly but sent a wink his way anyway. He grinned at me until he noticed the wince in the movement of my neck. His grin faltered slightly and a wave of emotions filled his deep blue eyes. It was hard to read him but for some reason I think I saw guilt in his eyes, but as quick as it was there it was gone and his grin was bigger than ever.

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I have not updated in so long! I couldn't think of anything to write and have been having a bit of trouble with that lately so if you have any ideas please leave them in reviews or message me! Anyway Rate, Favourite and Review thanks so much, ENJOY! **

**Eve's POV**

The car roared to life as Damon started the car. An awkward silence filled the car as we drove out of the small motel parking lot. I shifted in my seat slightly and rested my head against the car window. The cool glass numbed the slight thug in my head "how's the hangover?" I turned my eyes slightly towards Damon "painful" I croaked out. A chuckle escaped his lips "A greasy breakfast will fix you right up." I smiled slightly and shook my head immediately regretting it as a sharp pain shot threw my head "know any good diners?"I questioned "A few." He replied with a chuckle in his voice.

A few minutes later he pulled the car into a small run down parking lot. Getting out of the car I gave him a questioning look. The small diner looked rundown and ragged, I wasn't even sure it was open, but of course Damon being Damon sauntered through the front door like he owned the owned the place. I rolled my light blue orbs and quickly followed suit into the desiccating dinner. Damon and I seated ourselves in a leather booth and waited for a waitress.

The awkward silence creeped up again as I picked at the loose corner of the leather seat. I stretched my feet out only to place them on top of Damon's. I quickly pulled my feet back blushing slightly. He chuckled and went to say something but a tall blonde waitress approached the table before he could say anything. "Hello, can I take your order?" She said turning towards Damon pulling her shirt down slightly. Damon's eyes sparkled with mischief as he directed his attention from me to the waitress. "You certainly can" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes and said to myself "she hasn't even given us menus" but I was ignored, as always. "What do you recommend?" He said with a smirk. "Something with whip crème..." She said trailing off slightly.

I sighed and got up out of the seat and headed towards the door, I glanced back slightly and saw the waitress take a seat next to him practically on his lap. I pushed the glass door open and slowly started walking down the paved road we were heading on, "Guess I'm not getting that greasy breakfast" I said harshly kicking a stray piece of gravel as I walked.

**Damon's POV**

The young waitress, whose name I haven't even learned sat hastily on top of me. She was very needy and desperate, not the type of girl I like, i like a girl with fire, like Eve. I quickly shook that thought away and turned closer to the waitress. "Let's go out back" I said, slightly annoyed with her eagerness. She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door and around the back of the building.

She pushed me up against the wall or more so I let her push me up against the wall and she attacked me with her lips. I rolled my eyes and kissed back, her lips were slightly chapped and she tasted like stale maple syrup, not that great as you can imagine.

I flipped us over so I had her pinned against the wall and trailed my kisses down from her lips to her neck she moaned seemingly loud, I placed a few more kisses on her neck and then bit into her tan flesh. Her blood pooled into my mouth as I drank it down, she tried to scream but my hand over her mouth prevented just that, I was going to compel her but I liked the struggle, the compliant girls got old fast.

I pulled back after a few minutes careful not to drain her dry. I started to compel her "You will go inside and forget any of this happened" I said in a monotone voice she nodded and walked away. Before she got far I grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards me I quickly used the bandana that kept her hair in place and tied it around her neck. "There you go" she nodded once more and walked back inside with a dazed look in her eyes.

I licked the remainder of her blood off my lips, she tasted all right but Eve's blood was much better. Just thinking about her sweet blood made my fangs protrude, but I ignored the urge, for now. Now that I think of it where is Eve? After I checked the diner I ran out to my car and sped out of the parking lot. My eyes searched the road looking for the blue haired beauty.

After a few moments I spotted a tall girl walking down the road. As I got closer I identified the girl as Eve, unless somebody else with blue hair was traipsing around in the middle of nowhere that is. I slowed down the car and pulled up next to her.

She stopped walking and turned to face me a confused expressing sprinkled on her delicate features, "What are you doing here?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice. I furrowed my brows slightly "Giving you a ride," I questioned "you ran out on me Eve" I added. She rolled her eyes, something; I noticed she does a lot. Her small hand came up to push a loose strand of blue hair from her forehead, this was when I noticed her hair was now up in a pony tail that complimented her long neck and cheek bones, as to her hair that hung loosely on her back when we were in the diner.

"Get in." I commanded as a sharp wind blew by making goose bumps rise on her pale flesh. She nodded slightly and quickly climbed into the passenger seat, not bothering to buckle her seat belt. "That's not very safe you know." I pointed out "Huh?" She questioned slightly confused "Your seatbelt" I responded as I reached across her chest pulling the seatbelt and buckling it up. "I could have done that by myself, I'm not a child!" She continued "besides I'm going to die sometime why not today?" She finished exasperated. Her question hung in the air and made the silence of the car seem thick, almost like you couldn't breathe.

My hand reached for the radio, as did hers. Our hands came in brief contact and I flicked my eyes over from the road to her, she had done the same. My blue eyes stared into hers as my hand was placed lightly on top of hers. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, it seemed like hours but in reality it could have only been a few seconds. I withdrew my hand from the radio and turned the heat on instead, her hand was freezing.

**Eve's POV**

His blue eyes stared into mine, it felt like I was drowning in them but I didn't mind. He then removed his hand and turned the heat on. I was internally grateful as the walk made me almost frigid. I fiddled with the radio slightly looking for a channel suiting my interest.

I finally settled on a classic rock station and shifted back into my seat, getting use to the seatbelt. I saw a small grin pull at the corners of Damon's mouth at the channel I picked. I pulled slightly on my seatbelt adjusting it every minute or so. "Stay still will you!" Damon yelled slightly. I glowered at him "Sorry I've never worn won before..." I trailed off embarrassed.

This surprised him slightly and he shifted towards me so he was looking at me "what do you mean?" He questioned, not quite understanding. "Once I was old enough to be out of a baby's car seat I never wore a seatbelt, James wouldn't allow it" I said ashamed. I fiddled with my hands nervously, another bad habit of mine as I waited for a reply "What would he do... If you tried to put the seatbelt on I mean?"

He finally asked after a moment. "At first it was just a small smack of the hands but as I got older it become fiercer, an elbow to the face or jab in the ribs, I...I couldn't imagine what he would do now..." I trailed off on the brink of tears. I don't think Damon knew what to do but I didn't mind it was nice to have someone to talk to this about, even though I shouldn't. 'Remember what happened last time Eve?' I thought to myself.

I was in my own little world daydreaming that was until Damon pulled me out of it with his soft yet firm voice "Why did you run off back at the diner?" He asked curiously. I scuffled in response "Surprised you noticed with that girl in your lap" I stressed, he chuckled at that "jealous are we Eve? Don't worry greens a good colour on you." He stated with a wink. I rolled my eyes, again and responded "Not jealous, irritated is more like it" he laughed at that "sureeee" he replied skeptically.

I turned my eyes over to the road peeling them away from his face "How long is the drive back?" I asked curiously. "Two more hours or so, we got some time to kill any suggestions Eve? I can think of a few if you're out of ideas" he added with a wink. I laughed and replied with a taunting major "Oh you have no idea the kind of ideas I can come up with." It was my turn to wink and his turn to laugh. Maybe I didn't need the greasy breakfast after all.

"So tell me about yourself?" Damon asked after a brief pause. I thought for a moment "I have two siblings, both older than me, Clark age 20 and Ashley age 19. Clark is very tall and lean; he has short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Ashley has long blonde hair with pale blue eyes she is shorter than me and petite with tan skin. Both of them live at home" I said taking a breathe.

I looked towards Damon to see him listening intently, so I continued "My mother, Daphne has short blonde hair in a pixie cut. She has big blue eyes and is short and thin. James has dark hair and eyes, he is tall and muscular." I looked down slightly mentioning James.

I peeked over slightly to Damon to see him gripping tightly onto the steering wheel, his knuckles shone white. I had the urge to place my hand on top of his to soften his hold but remind still. "I don't want to hear about them, I want to hear about you." He practically seethed. "Oh" I said slightly shocked, "No one usually cares to hear about what I have to say" I whispered lowly.

**Damon's POV**

"No one usually cares to hear about what I have to say" she whispered so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. I was about to say something but she continued "When I was a little I always wanted to be ballerina, I always dressed up in pink tutus and ballerina flats. My best friend Amanda and I loved to play dress up, even as we got older. But eventually like all my childhood dreams, I gave up on it." She looked down sadly.

I stayed silent not interrupting her seemingly thought processes, and then she continued "I like to write, read and draw. I like many artistic things like that." She looked slightly awkward so I asked, "Do you play and instruments?" She nodded and replied "Piano, guitar and a few others, what about you?" I laughed silently at that "Over the years I have learned to play a few."

She nodded again and turned to stare out the window. I noticed a faint bruise on her arm that rested in her lap, and I knew exactly where it was from. I clenched my jaw as I pulled into her gravel driveway.

"Home sweet home "she made muttered sarcastically, my grip on the steering wheel tightened as she continued to talk "Thanks for… Thanks for everything, I mean we had a pretty good time overall. It's been a while since I've…had fun like that, since I really let go, thanks again" She stumbled slightly over her words but nodded and turned to leave the car. I gently grabbed her hand "Wait, I thinks you owe me...something "a small smirk slipped its way onto my face as she turned around her eyes glittering with realization "Oh that's right" She bit her lip lightly and slowly turned to face me, I leaned towards her and then our lips touched, it was like somebody lit us on fire, I felt sparks and heat and want.

Her soft lips moved against mine as I trailed my hand from hers and up to her waist, in turn her slender hand creeped up the back of my neck and knotted in my black hair as she moved closer. Our tongues battled for dominance as the kiss became more heated.

My fingers slowly inched under the bottom of her shirt and lightly danced on the skin, she let out a low moan, one I wouldn't have been able to hear if it wasn't for my vampire hearing. In one swift movement she climbed over the gear shift and straddled my lap.

I groaned against her plump lips and ran my hands farther up her shirt. She trailed hot kisses down my jaw and to my neck making a moan escape my lips and a smirk appear on hers. My large hands worked their way up her petite frame and up her back as I slowly slid her shirt off revealing her pale flesh and lacy bra.

Her slim fingers worked on the black buttons of my top trying to quickly undo them for a second our eyes met, they were filled with lust and desire, and I imagine mine were too.

After a few seconds she succeed at un buttoning my shirt and slowly slid the silk material off my shoulders, she ran her long nails down my chest and towards my belt as I place open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder moving down to her chest, but before things could go any further the driver side door was ripped open and Eve was pulled out of my grasp.

**Eve's POV**

I stumbled out of the car as a strong arm pulled me from it, I looked up to see none other then James. My slim arms coiled over my chest trying to hide my bare stomach and the love bites that littered my body. "James! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to twist out of his hold "You little slut! Get inside!" He screeched at me and threw me to the side like a rag-doll.

I tripped over a loose piece of gravel and fell onto the driveway. Large pieces of gravel stuck into my exposed flesh and a whimper escaped my throat. I groaned slightly and rolled over, I saw Damon get out of his car, his fist clenched and my shirt held tightly in one of his hands. He went to walk towards me but was pushed against the sleek car by James.

I groaned slightly as I stood up and ran over to them. My small hands wrapped around James's arm as I tried to pull him off "Leave him alone!" I huffed as I tried to pull him off Damon. James quickly swatted me off like a fly causing me to fall into a pile on the hard gravel. Damon threw James to the side and made his way towards me, his large arms wrapped around me as he hoisted me up "here" he said passing me my shirt. "Thanks" I whispered quietly.

I pulled the small shirt over my head and winced slightly as the gravel dug into my stomach. Damon's eyes blossomed with concern "Hey you alright there?" He questioned. I nodded and replied "I've had much worse..." His jaw clenched and his fingers lightly traced the gravel in my stomach. "We should get you cleaned up" I nodded and gently laced my fingers with his as we made our way towards my house.

"Leave her alone and go home boy, you don't have any business being here!" We both turned to see James standing beside Damon's car, a slight trickle of blood made its way down his face. I looked curiously up at Damon, James was strong, really strong I knew this first hand. Damon pushed James away like he was nothing... My thoughts were cut off when Damon said through clenched teeth "She needs to be cleaned up" "I'll do that, now leave my property" James seethed.

Damon looked down at me and let go of my slender hand and walk towards his car but not before stopping in front of James and saying something I couldn't quite hear, but whatever he said only seemed to make him madder. And with that Damon drove off out of the drive way sending an apologetic look my way and an angry one James's way.

**Damon's POV**

I let go of her dainty hand and made my way over to her father, or James as she preferred. "Leave her alone," I threatened "or you will be the one who needs cleaning up." A glared into his eyes and got into my car making sure to bump my shoulder against his as I went.

I got into the car, still not bothering to put my shirt on and drove off. I looked back at the driveway and saw a sad looking Eve and an angry looking James. I sent an apologetic look her way once we made eye contact, James seemed to notice this and marched up to her taking her small arm in his hand and dragging her inside. I sent a glare his way as he did this and made my way home.

**Eve's POV**

He held my arm tightly as he pulled me inside the house, "Don't ever do that again do you hear me young lady!" James said yelling in my ear. I cringed and nodded "Yes." He threw me down the stairs leading to my bedroom "You dirty slut, I bet you just open your legs for anyone huh?" He walked down the stairs and picked me up, throwing me onto my bed. My head smacked against the wall making a low groan escape my lips.

I managed to crawl off the bed and run towards the stairs. He turned towards me and grabbed my ankles making me lose my footing and face plant. I yelped loudly as my nose made contact with the edge of the stair and blood starts gushing out of my nose. I try to scramble up the stairs, as my one hand holds my nose keeping the blood slightly contained.

I only move a few inches before James grabs my leg tugging me closer to him so I'm right in front of him. He pushes me down so I'm lying on my back and moves to hover above me. I struggle against his hold as be leans down to whisper in my ear "The only person who you open your legs for is me." He says then places a light kiss on my neck making my skin crawl. I thrash against him trying to loosen his hold but to no avail.

His hands start to undo my belt and tears weave their way into my eyes. He quickly pulls my jeans down and then his. I stare at the ceiling trying to pretend like it isn't happening, trying to think of something else...anything else. After he's done with me he gets up and does his pants back up.

His big hand reaches down to stroke my cheek but I wither away, this angers him and he smacks me hard across the face making fresh tears spring to my eyes. "You know I'm the only one who will ever be able to please you" he says chuckling. I cringe, his laugh sickens me.

He digs his heel into my side as he walks up the stairs causing me to cry out in pain. I hear him laugh again as he makes his way up the stairs and out of my room. Once his laughter has faded I knew he was gone for now. I managed to crawl towards my bed and up on top of it. I fell asleep almost immediately, my sore body needed a rest and I'm not sure how much more I could take.

**Damon's POV**

I drove off slowly looking in the rear view mirror ever so often, drumming my hands on the steering wheel as I stopped at a red light. After a moment I couldn't take it anymore, and I'm not sure why, and I lurched the car around. Gripping the wheel tightly now, I headed in the direction of Eve's house leaving a mangled mess of traffic behind me.

A few minutes later, that felt like hours I pulled into the now familiar loose gravel driveway. At this time of night my car wouldn't be seen and neither would I. I walked up to the door wondering if I could get lucky and not have to be invited in. I blurred over to the door and slowly opened it and went to step in, the all too familiar 'bump' from the barrier floated up to my ears making me groan. "Fuck" I swore as I slammed my hand against the invisible barrier.

My heightened hearing picked up the sound of something tumbling down a flight of stairs. I quickly blurred over to the nearest entrance, which happened to be a boarded up window. I listened again to hear someone crying, someone who sounded a lot like Eve. I quickly ripped off the cluster of wooden boards and peered in the room, I saw Eve lying on the ground by a flight of stairs, tears and blood marred her face. I smashed my fist against the house in anger.

I saw a heavy boot dig into her side making her cringe and yell out in pain. I swore again as I noticed her pants are missing, I clenched my fist. I had a feeling this wasn't the first time this happened. I tried to get her to notice me but to no avail. She crawled over to what I assume was bed and pulled her frail body onto the mattress.

I watched her for a moment making sure she was alright then slid down the wall of her house. "For fuck sakes!" I swore and smashed the back of my head against the brick wall in anger. I sighed I'm not sure why I was so attached to this girl, but I was. I'm not sure if I felt it then in that moment or earlier on but I knew for sure I needed to save her.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
